battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chinese Sviatoslav Socialist Republic
Infomation source from Wikipedia . The People's Liberation Army Navy (PLAN or PLA Navy) is the naval warfare branch of the People's Liberation Army, the national armed forces of the People's Republic of China. The PLAN can trace its lineage to naval units fighting during the Chinese Civil War and was established in September 1950. Throughout the 1950s and early 1960s the Soviet Union provided assistance to the PLAN in the form of naval advisers and export of equipment and technology. Until the late 1980s, the PLAN was largely a riverine and littoral force (brown-water navy). However by the 1990s, following the fall of the Soviet Union and a shift towards a more forward-oriented foreign and security policy, the leaders of the Chinese military were freed from worrying over land border disputes, and instead turned their attention towards the seas. This led to the development of the People's Liberation Army Navy into the green-water navy it is today. Before the 1990s the PLAN had traditionally played a subordinate role to the People's Liberation Army Ground Force. We are looking to become very powerful , but not as powerful as Russian Navy , but we do want to be reconized as powerful Navy . ''About us We are the Chinese Navy . We are Naval Branch of People's Republic of China , and we are supposed to defend of country from attack . We consider our self as 'very modern' since we have very modern technology and advance ship . We want to become powerful , but not as powerful as Russian Navy . Speaking of Russia , in past , we have had few War with Russia , but we cleared it up now . Our current leader is Hao Zhang , a very experienced Navy Admiral that serve in our Navy for 20 Years . Active personnel *'Fleet Admiral Hao Zhang': A Navy Admiral , he have served in Chinese Navy for 20 Years , he is very interested in Military Power , Weapons and Ships . *'Chen Takio': A stong Vice Admiral capable of building either massive supercarriers or light escort carriers. Is also interested in flying ships. *'Xu Wei': A Chinese citizen who made the ODIN for the British. A Vice Admiral that is able to build strong crusiers and patrol ships. *'Nanchang Lee': Fleet These are our ships . Type - 310.jpg|Type - 310 Nuclear Submarine , used for patrolling waters Type - 063.jpg|PLAN Type - 063 'Shenzhen' class Guided Missile Destroyer Liaoning .jpg|P.L.A.N. Liaoning CV - 16 , Kuznetsov - Class aircraft carrier bought from Russia Type - 062.jpg|P.L.A.N. Type - 062 'Luoyang' class guided missile cruiser Type - 062A.jpg|P.L.A.N. Type - 062A 'Luoyang II' class guided missile cruiser IMG_1178.jpeg|PLAN Yakisumo Strike Carrier IMG_3914.jpeg|PLAN Takosun Escort Carrier Type - 063A.jpg|PLAN Type - 063A 'Shenzhen II' class guided missile destroyer , built to replace first Type - 063 after it was lost Type - 56.jpg|P.L.A.N. Type - 56 'Shandong' class catamaran nuclear aircraft carrier Allies Allies of our Navy *'Mexican Navy *'Royal Navy *'Baltic League ''Enemies ''None ''Joining Application '''Please fill out this application in comments below in order to enter the PLAN . Also , we advise you pick role play name also , fake Chinese Name will do , not your real name .' 1. Name ( fake Chinese name ) 2. Age ( fictional age ) 3. What ship type do you specialize in building ? 4. How many ship do you have ? 5. Do you have any MOD ? 6. Will you follow our leader's order , no matter what , in any situation ? If application is failed to be complete , we will decline your request to join . ''Our ship We are the leading Navy in technology , we have very advanced weapon system . If you want to join , '''You must have experience in building modern ships' . It is ok if you can't , but be sure to paint you ship White . Also please put 'PLAN' or 'P.L.A.N.' in front of your ship's name . ''Ship arsenal '''Guided Missile Cruiser' *Type - 062 'Luoyang' class : 50x in service *Type - 062A 'Luoyang II' class : 25x in service Guided Missile Destroyer *Type - 063 'Shenzhen' class : 50x in service *Type - 063A 'Shenzhen II class : 10x in service Aircraft Carrier *Admiral Kuznetsov class : 1x in service *Takosun Class : 1x in service *Yakisumo Class : 5x in service Submarine *Type - 310 'Yuhai' class : 25x in service ''Planned Projects List of project that we are currently thinking building . If you have any project that under development or thinking of building , please add here *'Type - 59 Guided Missile Battlecruiser *'Type - 56 Nuclear Catamaran Aircraft Carrier ( complete ) *'Type - 56 LCAC *'Type - 057 Aircraft Carrier ( under construction ) *'Type - 10 Nuclear Fortress *'''Type - 89 Battlecruiser Category:Navies and Fleets